


I Could Never Be Angry With You

by punching_potato



Series: We Were Born To Ship Victuri [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, THESE ARE NOT MY HEADCANON SCORES, cute and gay, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: The Grand Prix Final just ended, and it's time for the banquet.





	

The Grand Prix Final banquet had just started. Skaters from all over the world were conversing, the competition that had only happened hours before pushed to the corners of their minds.

Yuri was standing in the corner of the room, sulking. Victor was nowhere in sight. 

He had gotten third, Otabek second, Yurio first. Yuri knew Victor was proud of him getting on the podium, but Yuri couldn’t help but to feel disappointed at himself. He knew it all along that he could never get first, he could never get gold.

A waiter with a steady hand and a tray of champagne passed Yuri. The bubbly liquid caught his eye. He wouldn’t repeat last year, he’d just forget some worries and go home.  
As his hand reached out for a glass, a larger, paler hand, grasped his wrist.   
“No drinks tonight Yuri,” Victor pulled Yuri towards the elevator door, pressing the up button once they got there.

Victor held onto Yuri’s hand the entire elevator ride, brushing his thumb over Yuri’s knuckles.

 

Yuri sat down on their shared bed, they had been sleeping together since the engagement. Victor sat on the unused bed, looking at Yuri, while Yuri faced the wall.  
Yuri could feel the strength behind Victor’s gaze on him. “Could you tell me what’s wrong?”

Yuri sighed, “You’d get angry with me and I’d rather not have a fight right now.”  
Victor shook his head, silver hair breezing back and forth across his face. “Yuri whatever it is, I could never be mad with you. Please, moya lyubov.”  
“I didn’t get gold, Victor. I promised you I’d get gold and I didn’t. I failed you. I soiled your name, and here you are still wanting me to take it.”

“Yuri, you want to take my name?”  
Yuri blushed, eyes darting across the room, anywhere but on Victor.

“Victor that isn’t the point. I’m supposed to be your prodigy, you wanted me to win gold. I couldn’t even properly land your signature move!” Yuri stood in frustration, walking over to stare out the window.

Victor got up and stood behind Yuri, placing his hands on his fiance's waist. Leaning in, he breathed in the scent of Yuri’s shampoo.

“Yuri, you got on the podium. Definitely better than last year,” Victor chuckled, earning him an elbow to the stomach. “Ever since last year’s banquet, I’ve been coming up with ideas on how to find you and make you fall in love with me. Then I saw your video, and that was the moment I knew. Yuri your talent and grace has always pulled me towards you. You fill my life with constant surprise and wonder. Yuri, I love you. Even if you had lost, that wouldn’t have changed. I would’ve been a little disappointed, but I could never be angry with you Yuri.”

Yuri turned to face Victor, tears present in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry Victor.”  
“Whatever for my love?”  
Yuri shook his head, “I doubted you. I figured you’d be mad with me, but I was only mad at myself.”

Victor smiled, pulling Yuri in for a hug, “I love you Yuri.”  
“I love you too, Victor.”


End file.
